


Numbered Infinity

by goldkirk



Category: The Fault in Our Stars - John Green, tfios - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2518907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldkirk/pseuds/goldkirk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem from the POV of Hazel and Augustus, thinking about their little infinity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Numbered Infinity

We had our lives to lose,

And an infinity to gain—

And even though it was a numbered infinity,

An infinity that came with

A beginning

And

An end,

That wasn't the point.

Because no matter how short our infinity was,

It was  _ours_.

It was one endless moment of us.

And that was all that mattered.


End file.
